DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Applicant's Description) The goal of the proposed Cold Spring Harbor Conference on Mouse Molecular Genetics, to be held September 2 - 6, 1998, is to bring together a diverse group of scientists to consider the use of the mouse as a model system for understanding mammalian development and disease. This annual meeting (the eleventh in a series) will provide a format for the exchange of ideas and information among new and experienced scientists for the discussion of the latest research findings and technical advances towards the study of mammalian development and disease, as well as an opportunity to foster scientific collaboration. Seven topics (eight sessions) have been selected for detailed discussion as a reflection of the most advanced and interesting areas of study in mouse molecular genetics (Genetics, Genomics, Signals & Receptors, Organogenesis, Oncogenesis, Neural Development and Embryogenesis). A small informal mutagenesis workshop will also be organized. Two established scientists per session are invited to present a relatively global perspective of their work (one of which will also act as the chairperson for that session), while the remainder of the talks will be selected from the submitted abstracts. Other participants are able to present their research in one of the two poster sessions to be held during the conference. This format allows the participation of many new scientists, giving them a format to present their latest work.